Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Sebuah dunia dimana semuanya bisa berubah. Pikiran seorang Hatake Kakashi setelah melihat Uchiha Obito. Sedikit OOC.


**Disclaimer: Chara yang ada sepenuhnya bukan punyaku...**

* * *

Dunia yang Terlalu Sempurna

-Zethsuo Rakku-

Kau tahu? Aku baru saja sadar akan betapa memuakkannya dunia ini, Obito. Aku baru saja sadar ketika kau menyerangku bertubi-tubi dan menghadiahiku luka menyilang di dadaku ini. Dan aku baru saja sadar ketika kau membuatku kembali membuka mata untuk keduakalinya. Dan aku mulai sadar kalau akulah yang menjadi kunci dari semua ini.

Andai saja aku bisa mengalahkanmu saat kita bertemu di Negeri Besi itu, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa memulai peperangan ini.

Andai saja aku bisa lebih membantu Naruto memohon maaf pada Yondaime Raikage, mungkin Naruto tidak perlu menemui Sasuke dan merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika dia menyatakan perang pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Andai saja aku bisa bisa melatih Naruto untuk menyempurnakan Rasengan lebih cepat, mungkin aku akan ikut bersama Asuma menjalankan misi itu dan Asuma tidak akan menginggal.

Andai saja aku tidak melemah setelah menggunakan Sharingan, mungkin aku bisa membawa kembali Sasuke bersama Naruto dan Sakura dari persembunyian Orochimaru.

Andai saja aku bisa menguasai Sharingan ini lebih baik, mungkin aku bisa membunuh Deiadara saat itu juga.

Andai saja aku bisa membunuh Kabuto di ruang inap Sasuke dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan boneka-bonekanya sekarang.

Andai saja aku tidak mengikutsertakan Team 7 dalam ujian Chuunin, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bertemu Orochimaru.

Andai saja aku bisa melatih Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke dengana lebih baik, mungkin rasa sakit dan perpecahan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Andai saja aku tidak menerima perintah Sandaime Hokage untuk menjadi seorang Jounin Sensei, mungkin Team 7 akan berakhir dengan orang yang lebih baik.

Andai saja malam itu aku tidak terlambat untuk mengawasi keadaan desa, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan beberapa Uchiha dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi dan Sasuke tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang hatinya berlumuran dendam.

Andai saja aku bisa membantu yang lainnya dan Sensei tidak terbunuh oleh Kurama malam itu, mungkin Naruto akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sangat sempruna.

Andai saja aku tidak membunuh Rin, mungkin mungkin kau tidak akan menyerang Konoha menggunakan Kurama.

Andai saja aku tahu kau masih hidup di reruntuhan itu, mungkin kita akan benar-benar menjadi sahabat.

Andai saja aku bisa melihat dunia sepertimu saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan mengacaukan misi terakhir kita.

Andai saja aku percaya dan mengerti tindakan ayah saat itu, mungkin aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu dan yang lainnya.

Andai saja aku tidak pernah dilahirkan... ah, aku tak tahu. Aku terlalu banyak berandai-andai dan itu tidaklah bagus untuk seseorang yang sepertiku.

Aku kembali teringat perkataanmu saat itu, saat kau mengunjungi Naruto di penginapan Negara Besi itu. Karena rantai kebencian tidak akan pernah terputus. Karena sejarah akan terus berulang. Karena sejarah telah disesatkan oleh kebencian. Kau bilang kalau Naruto dan Sasuke telah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung dan saling membenci, sebagaimana Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara.

Apa kau lupa dengan kita, Obito? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kita juga telah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung, antara kau dan aku? Atau mungkin kita hanyalah sisipan, hanya dua orang figuran dalam drama maha dahsyat ini? Atau mungkin kitalah peran utama yang disembunyikan di balik peran lain, sengaja disembunyikan agar cerita ini lebih menarik? Aku sebagai Naruto dan kau sebagai Sasuke? Tapi aku merasa lebih cocok dengan peran Sasuke dan aku melihat dirimu sebagai Naruto. Ini membingungkan, bukan?

Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, itu tidak penting. Yang aku tahu, akulah yang memunculkan konflik ini. Lagipula, cerita yang baik harus mempunyai konflik yang baik pula, bukan? Dan perang ini berawal dari beberapa konflik kecil yang mungkin tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

Dan aku berpikir... mungkinkah aku bisa membawamu kembali dari dasar jurang kegelapan seperti yang Naruto janjikan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang naif. Tapi hati ini sangat ingin berteriak dan aku meliatnya... mata ini melihat kalau kau bukanlah dirimu yang dulu.

Mata ini terhubung, Obito. Apa kau senang karena doamu terkabul? Kau benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan dengan mata yang ada padaku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana masa depan yang pahit ini padamu di akhirat kelak. Kau sudah melihatnya.

Andai saja dunia ini terlepas dari rasa pahit yang selalu melekat pada sisi manis... ah, aku kembali mengulanginya. Maaf, tapi aku hanya bisa berandai-andai sekarang. Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi... mungkin dunia ini akan menjadi terlalu sempurna. Dunia yang terlalu sempurna sangat tidak baik untukku. Itu memabukkan.

Tapi lihatlah dimana takdir mempertemukan kita. Kau dan aku. Hanya kau yang kulihat dan hanya aku yang kautatap. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya diriku di matamu, Obito. Lihatlah betapa aku selalu berbicara padamu, selalu berpikir kalau kau mendengarku di akhirat sana, dan nyatanya kau masih hidup, merencanakan perang ini untuk membangun duniamu sendiri. Dunia dimana Rin masih hidup. Dunia dimana aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu. Dunia dimana perang adalah kata terkutuk. Dunia dimana semua selalu berjalan baik. Dunia yang sempurna. Dunia yang terlalu sempurna dan aku membencinya.

Kalau saja kau datang lebih awal saat ayahku membunuh dirinya, mungkin aku akan menerima uluran tanganmu itu dan kita akan membangun dunia sempurna kita. Lagi-lagi kau terlambat. Kenapa?

Aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan wajah yang tak lagi sempurna itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku? Itu tidak akan membuat Rin hidup kembali. Rin. Rin yang selalu menyukaiku dan buta olehmu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja saat itu? Kenapa kau masih memperjuangkannya ketika aku menyerah padanya? Aku membunuhnya Obito. Aku membunuhnya setelah aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjaganya. Kau menyayangi Rin, tetapi Rin mencintaiku dan aku membunuhnya, Obito. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tanganmu menembus tubuh orang yang berusaha kau lindungi. Orang yang berusaha kau lindungi untuk memenuhi janji pada orang lain yang akan segera meninggal dan itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Menjijikkan.

Kenapa kau menyerah dan membiarkan setan mempermainkanmu? Tidakkah kau lihat betapa diriku ini menginginkanmu untuk kembali? Terlambat. Siapa yang terlambat? Aku? Ataukah kau? Mungkin kita akan selalu terlambat, karena pahlawan selalu datang terlambat. Aku ingat betul perkataan Naruto yang satu itu. Karena kau yang dulu selalu datang terlambat dan akhirnya kau menjadi pahlawanku.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku. Bisakah?

Apa kau merasa kalau aku ini mulai banyak bertanya? Kenapa? Kenapa aku mempertanyakan semua ini? Kenapa aku harus bertanya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini? Kenapa harus aku? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau hidup? Apa yang kau lakukan di ujung sana? Bukankah kau di pihakku? Kau lupa pada Konoha? Tak ingatkah kau pada jalan ninjamu sendiri? Apa kau tahu kalau jalan ninjaku adalah jalan ninjamu, Obito? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan setan itu? Kenapa kau berdiri di sana ketika aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai pahlawanku? Kenapa aku harus melawan pahlawanku sendiri?

Kau.

Karena itu kau, Obito.

Andai saja aku bisa menuliskan takdir... mungkin aku tidak akan menuliskan apa-apa. Karena aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Karena aku takut. Aku takut untuk membuat kesalahan dan mengubah dunia menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan aku juga takut untuk membuat dunia yang terlalu sempurna dan itu akan memabukkan, membuaimu dalam ilusinya. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia yang memuakkan ini. Karena aku juga tidak bisa hidup di dunia yang terlalu sempurna.

Aku ingin mati dalam misi untuk Konoha. Itulah keinginanku setelah melihat ayahku mati di tangannya sendiri.

Aku ingin mati karena menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga untukku dan berkorban demi Konoha. Itulah impianku setelah melihatmu tertimpa batu sialan itu dan menyelamatkanku, setelah mengetahui Sensei mengorbankan dirinya dengan menyegel chakra Kurama dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri dan menyelamatkan semuanya.

Dan aku benar-benar mati untuk Konoha dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku saat itu. Andai saja aku tidak hidup kembali setelah serangan Akatsuki itu, mungkin namaku akan terukir seperti namamu di batu itu. Itu adalah impianku yang lain, karena kupukir dengan begitu, maka aku akan bisa sejajar denganmu.

Dan dalam perang ini... aku ingin mati di tanangmu, Obito, karena aku egois. Dan aku akan memastikan untuk membunuhmu juga, karena aku menganggapmu sahabat dan sahabat akan bersama untuk selamanya.

**End!**


End file.
